


Curiosité

by P_L_Johns



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_L_Johns/pseuds/P_L_Johns
Summary: Gabriel n'était pas du genre à se poser des questions. Mais lorsqu'un idiot comme Aziraphale survivait à son exécution, il se devait de mener l'enquête.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Curiosité

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElieBluebell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElieBluebell/gifts).



> Bonjour les lecteurs ! Je vous présente un petit OS assez stupide, écrit en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de la magnifique Elie Bluebell.  
> J'espère que ça vous plaira !  
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Et Elie, encore bon anniversaire !!

Gabriel était suspicieux. 

Pour être honnête, Gabriel était rarement suspicieux – il ne s’était posé aucune question quand Dieu lui avait fait annoncé à une pauvre fille qu’elle était enceinte de Son fils. Il aurait été en droit de s’interroger sur la parentalité divine, surtout lorsque la fille lui avait fait savoir qu’elle n’était, en réalité, pas vierge, mais il ne l’avait pas fait. Le job était le job. Poser des questions était dangereux. Et le doute n’était pas son département. Gabriel avait horreur de s’occuper de ce qui ne relevait pas de ses fonctions. 

Tout cela pour dire que Gabriel n’était pas d’un naturel méfiant.  
Mais lorsqu’un idiot, un incompétent, un fainéant, comme Aziraphale, survivait à une douche de feu des Enfers, il y’avait de quoi titiller même le peu de curiosité qu’il possédait.

C’est qu’il n’arrivait pas à l’expliquer. Rien, dans ses 6000 ans de vie, n’avait pu le préparer à cela. Un ange qui ne mourrait pas dans d’atroces souffrances au contact du feu des Enfers. Impensable. Et Gabriel était très agacé de ce retournement de situation. Il avait voulu se débarrasser d’Aziraphale très tôt dans la création – à vrai dire, au moment de la création d’Aziraphale. Quelque chose dans son regard, ou son attitude peut-être. Sa gentillesse, sa mollesse. Son absence d’esprit d’entreprise, aussi. On n’avait jamais vu un ange aussi peu attaché à sa hiérarchie, c’était d’un grotesque. 

Et voilà qu’Aziraphale survivait à la tentative d’exécution que Gabriel avait si soigneusement préparée pour lui. Le moins que Gabriel méritait, c’était une explication. Et il n’en avait aucune. Pour l’instant. 

L’Archange fronça le nez à la première bouffée d’air qui lui parvint. Il ne s’habituerait jamais, ne voulait jamais s’habituer, à l’odeur des humains. Dans une ville comme Londres, ils étaient tous ce qu’on pouvait sentir – si Gabriel avait un cœur, il en aurait été écœuré. Mais il n’avait pas jugé utile de pourvoir son corps physique de cet organe. Gabriel n’aimait pas le bruit qu’un cœur faisait. 

Venir à Londres était un mal nécessaire. Il avait été décidé, par lui, et lui-même, qu’il était absolument nécessaire d’arriver à découvrir la vérité derrière la supercherie d’Aziraphale. L’ange avait-il été déchu sans que leur bureau ne s’en rende compte ? Avait-il professé un obscur rituel de magie noir pour assurer sa survie ? Vendu son âme immortelle à Satan ? 

Quoi que ce fût, Gabriel pressentait que cela devait avoir à faire avec le démon Crowley. Et l’instinct de Gabriel était infaillible. 

Il n’avait aucune idée d’ou commencer son enquête. 

*** 

La librairie d’Aziraphale lui parut un parfait endroit où débuter– c’était également le seul lieu auquel il pouvait penser. Gabriel n’avait jamais été très présent dans les affaires terrestres de son subordonné. S’il avait été du genre à se remettre en question, il l’aurait regretté.  
Gabriel apparut devant la devanture, ignorant le fait que les passants l’ignorèrent totalement, malgré sa brusque apparence. Il en fallait plus pour faire réagir un Londonien. 

L’intérieur du magasin était sombre. Gabriel claqua des doigts, et la lumière fut. Beaucoup mieux. Il était bien plus facile d’espionner discrètement lorsqu’on y voyait quelque chose. 

Et quel espionnage se fut. 

Aziraphale était présent, en compagnie du démon Crowley. Ils avaient l’air de passer un agréable moment, le démon suivant Aziraphale dans le dédales de son magasin, pendant que l’ange réarrangeait ses livres. Leur discussion semblait animée. 

Gabriel se demanda quel genre de plan machiavélique les deux traîtres devaient manigancer. Sans doute planifiaient-ils de détruire Enfer et Paradis avec leurs nouveaux pouvoirs. Gabriel se devait d’en apprendre plus. 

Il colla le visage à la devanture, essayant de percevoir la conversation. 

***  
\- Pense-t-il vraiment qu’on ne l’a pas remarqué ? murmura Crowley, regard fixé sur le visage écrasé contre la vitre de Gabriel. 

Aziraphale eut l’air embarrassé, comme si le comportement de son ancien supérieur était de son ressort. 

\- Il n’a jamais passé beaucoup de temps sur Terre, justifia t’il maladroitement. Il n’est pas habitué à avoir un corps physique, et à l’idée qu’on puisse le voir alors qu’il ne le veut pas. 

Aziraphale ne put s’empêcher de penser que l’appréciation de Gabriel pour les costumes italiens était une bonne chose. Personne n’avait besoin de le voir exposé sous prétexte qu’il ne se souvenait pas qu’il avait quelque chose à cacher. 

Crowley haussa un sourcil. 

\- D’accord, mais comment peut-il croire que la soudaine apparence de lumière divine nous ait échappé ? 

Il désigna le globe luminescent les suivant désormais. Aziraphale secoua la tête. Il n’en avait aucune idée. Gabriel devait soit les penser stupide, soit ne pas penser. 

\- Peu importe. La vraie question est, qu’allons-nous faire de lui ?  
\- Nos bosses étaient supposés nous laisser en paix. On devrait peut-être aller lui passer le mémo ? suggéra Crowley. 

Du coin de l’œil, il pu voir Gabriel s’agacer, probablement parce qu’il n’arrivait pas à les entendre. La librairie d’Aziraphale était depuis longtemps insonorisée – le trafic de Londres le dérangeait dans ses lectures. 

\- Très cher, s’il est là, c’est probablement pour mener l’enquête quant à notre petit tour de passe-passe. 

Aziraphale était inquiet, et Crowley eut un élan d’affection pour son ange. Il lui passa un bras réconfortant autour de l’épaule. Aziraphale le laissa faire, mais il lança un coup d’œil nerveux à la devanture.  
Gabriel s’était mis à prendre des notes. Oh ciel, cela ne pouvait rien présager de bon. 

\- Relax, mon ange. Il n’y a rien à trouver. Laissons-le s’amuser à jouer à James Bond, il disparaîtra de lui-même lorsque la présence d’humains l’aura suffisamment fatigué. 

Aziraphale soupira, mécontent. Il se dégagea du bras de Crowley et repris son classement.  
Crowley grogna, jetant un regard agacé à l’Archange qui venait de gâcher son après-midi. 

*** 

Gabriel, comme Aziraphale l’avait suspecté, ne soupçonnait pas qu’on puisse le voir. Il ne voulait pas être vu, de ce fait, on ne le voyait pas. Sa curiosité – sentiment oh combien nouveau pour lui – avait occulté le fait qu’il se trouvait dans un corps bien physique. 

Malgré son manque de discrétion, il avait parfaitement vu la manière dont le démon Crowley avait entouré le cou d’Aziraphale de son bras. Etait-ce une tentative d’assassinat ? Aziraphale avait eu l’air d’apprécier le geste. Peut-être était-ce juste un comportement amical dans ce cas ? 

Amical… Gabriel ne l’avait jamais considéré sous cet angle. Il avait imaginé Aziraphale et Crowley comme allié dans une guérilla contre le Grand Plan, mais pas comme ami. Leur amitié était fort possiblement ce qui avait pu les corrompre, comprit Gabriel. 

Il se sentit très intelligent pendant quelques instants. Puis réalisa qu’il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi une amitié angelo-démonique donnait le droit à des pouvoirs spéciaux. Si c’était réellement le cas, Gabriel se devait d’aller fraterniser avec un démon. Lord Beelzebub, peut-être, il avait l’air de partager son affection pour les règlements. 

Gabriel divaguait. Le problème Aziraphale n’était toujours pas résolu. 

Il reporta son attention sur la devanture. L’ange et le démon paraissaient à nouveau très proches. 

Ce fut alors qu’il le vit. Et décida que jamais, non, jamais, il n’irait fraterniser de la sorte avec Beelzebub. Pas pour tous les pouvoirs du monde. 

****  
Crowley n’appréciait pas manière dont le visage d’Aziraphale s’était figé. Il était comme apeuré de laisser paraître la moindre émotion. Cela serrait le cœur de Crowley.  
Son ange n’arrêtait pas de regarder, anxieux, du coté de son ancien supérieur. Crowley avait tenté quelque fois de s’interposer entre lui et la devanture, pour lui faire oublier la présence de l’Archange, mais Aziraphale s’était à chaque fois décalé. 

Crowley soupira. Après l’Apocalypse et son petit procès, le démon avait enfin cru qu’il pourrait vivre sa vie sans la constante présence de l’Enfer et du Paradis.  
Présence écrasante, inquiétante, qui les avait fait dansé, Aziraphale et lui, pendant des millénaires. Dansé autour de leur devoir, dansé autour des réprimandes. Dansé autour de leur sentiments, aussi. 

Crowley sourit, en se remémorant la manière dont Aziraphale avait pris sa main dans le bus, au soir de l’Apocalypse-qui-ne-fut pas. Le geste avait été confiant, une confiance qu’Aziraphale n’avait jamais pu montrer. Confiant, pour la première fois, dans ce qu’ils étaient, dans leur relation, leur avenir, peut-être.  
Crowley avait pu embrasser son ange pour la première fois, ce soir là. Et cela avait été magique. 

Malgré les lunettes de soleil, Aziraphale pouvait sentir le regard de Crowley sur lui. Il se tourna vers lui, détachant son regard de Gabriel, qui était toujours occupé à chercher un moyen de les entendre. Il vit le sourire de Crowley, et lui sourit en réponse, par réflexe, avec affection. Crowley souriait beaucoup, ces derniers temps. Aziraphale aimait penser que cela avait beaucoup à voir avec lui. 

Puis il se rappela Gabriel, et Aziraphale perdit son sourire. Il avait beau savoir que tout était différent, à présent, il ne pouvait pas s’enlever de l’esprit l’idée qu’il ne pouvait pas laisser sa hiérarchie le voir fraterniser avec l’ennemi. Aziraphale s’en voulut aussitôt de désigner Crowley ainsi. Il n’avait jamais été son ennemi. 

Crowley soupira, les émotions troublées de son ange clairement visibles dans ses yeux, et prit les mains d’Aziraphale dans les siennes. Il fut soulagé quand il n’y eut aucun mouvement de recul. Il avait presque cru qu’Aziraphale, inquiet comme il était, le repousserait. 

\- Ignore-le, mon ange. Que va-t’il te faire ? T’envoyer une note agressive ?  
\- Nous avons de loin dépassé le stade des mémos insultants, Crowley. 

Les yeux d’Aziraphale faisaient de nerveux va-et-vient entre leurs mains liées, et Gabriel qui les fixait de toute son angélique attention. Mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour se dégager, se rapprochant même de Crowley pour poser sa tête sur son épaule, fatigué par toute sa nervosité. 

\- Je ne veux juste pas qu’il vienne gâcher ce que nous avons. 

L’inquiétude était sincère, profonde, et Crowley ne put s’en empêcher. Il redressa le visage de son ange et l’embrassa doucement. Pour lui dire que tout allait bien, que tout irait toujours bien. Que ce n’était pas un Archange fouineur en costume italien qui allait y changer quoi que ce soit. 

*** 

L’Archange fouineur en costume italien aurait vomi, s’il avait eu un estomac – un autre organe très inconvenant, selon lui. 

Aziraphale… Crowley… Non, décidément, il pouvait supporter d’être témoin de la scène, mais pas de la décrire, ne serait-ce qu’en pensée. 

Gabriel n’avait plus de doutes. C’était la relation d’Aziraphale avec ce démon qui l’avait rendu immunisé au feu des Enfers.  
Cette relation qui défiait toutes les lois que Gabriel avait un jour lues ou rédigées. Cette relation qu’il n’avait même pas pu imaginer, tellement l’idée était saugrenue. Qu’il aurait préféré ne jamais à avoir imaginer. Et encore moins à voir. 

À se retrouver si proche d’un démon, certains traits étaient destinés à être transmis. C’était inévitable. Comme une sorte d’IST d’immortels. Oui, voilà. Aziraphale était malade, contaminé, pestiféré. 

Gabriel appréciait beaucoup cette description. Cette satisfaction compensait presque le dégoût qu’il éprouvait face à la scène. 

Quand les mains de Crowley disparurent sous la veste d’Aziraphale, Gabriel disparut également. Il n’avait pas besoin de ce genre de vision. 

Et quand Michael lui demanda comment la mission qu’il s’était octroyé lui-même s’était déroulée, Gabriel lui répondit avec un lourd regard : 

\- Aziraphale n’est pas à approcher. Sous aucun prétexte. Il pourrait être contagieux. 

Si Michael fut perplexe face à cette remarque, elle ne le montra pas. Mais elle n’était probablement pas perplexe – sa curiosité était encore plus inexistante que celle de Gabriel. 

Un trait angélique, sans doute. 

*** 

Aziraphale ne pensa à vérifier par la devanture que bien plus tard, alors que Crowley dormait dans son lit. Malgré les protestations du démon, Aziraphale n’avait jamais pris goût au sommeil. 

Il fut ravi de voir que Gabriel était bien parti. Il avait déjà remarqué que la boule de lumière divine avait disparue, mais il valait toujours mieux vérifier.  
Aziraphale sourit en coin, en s’imaginant la réaction de Gabriel, face à la scène que lui et Crowley avait dû offrir. 

Il fut surpris, lorsqu’il réalisa qu’il ne s’inquiétait plus du rapport que cela allait lui valoir. Que les réprimandes, les menaces, les dangers, du Paradis, ne l’affectaient plus. Il avait été nerveux, en voyant Gabriel, comme il l’avait toujours été auparavant. Gabriel avait toujours eu l’air, depuis le début de la Création, de vouloir en finir avec lui. 

Mais maintenant qu’il était partit, et que Crowley l’attendait dans son lit, Aziraphale se rendit compte qu’il n’en avait, en réalité, strictement plus rien à faire de ce que le Ciel pouvait pensé de lui. Ou de Crowley. 

Aziraphale eut un petit rire. Il avait presque envie d’envoyer une lettre à Gabriel, relatant ses 6000 dernières années de fraternisation avec un démon. Il savait que l’Archange ne l’avait jamais vu venir. 

Il mit cette idée de coté lorsqu’il entendit du mouvement dans sa chambre, suivi d’un grognement. 

\- Mon ange ?  
\- J’arrive, très cher. 

Gabriel attendrait. Crowley, lui, ne devrait plus jamais l’attendre. 

Aziraphale était fier de son nouvel ordre de priorité.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !  
> Bye les lecteurs !


End file.
